I Thought You Loved Me
by Queen-of-Sporks
Summary: UPDATED! My version of events when Aragorn told Arwen he was leaving Imladris a.k.a. Rivendell to help with the guard Frodo. It’s actually the same story told from three different perspectives starting with Arwen. Please R&R!
1. Arwen's POV

Title: I Thought You Loved Me.

By: Queen-of-Sporks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine. No matter how much I want to own Aragorn and various other people from that book and others, I don't. Damn. Oh well, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------I thought you loved me.------------------------------------------------------

She paused by a tree, tears in her already red eyes. She leaned against the rough bark, replaying the events of what had happened only a short while earlier in her mind. ---**Flash back to a few minutes before---**

_"What are you talking about? I do not understand." She was confused and showed him openly that she did not comprehend his last statement._

_"It would never work. You are an elf. You should be with your people."_

_"I want to be with you," she interjected._

_He ignored her and continued. "Go to the Undying Lands with you kin. Go to Valinor. Do not stay on my account for we are too different." He turned away to hide the fact that this pained him as well._

_"Do I not have your love?" She asked quietly._

_Forcing aside the feeling of guilt welling up in his stomach, he unfastened the chain about his neck and turned to face her again. "I cannot accept this. Give it to someone who loves you as you deserve to be loved." He held the necklace out toward her._

_She took all his words stoically, fighting hard not to break down and cry. "Keep it. It was a gift." She took his hand in hers and closed it around the pendant. She smiled at the man she loved, turned and walked away. She moved quickly and quietly through the woods until she out of his line of sight and out of hearing distance._ ---**End of flashback---**

"Why?" she asked no one in particular. She turned her head towards the sky and wept. "He loves me still. I know it. Why, then, must he torture me so, denying the feelings in his heart? I swear to all who hear, I will not leave these shores 'less all the Valar themselves are against the Evenstar." She saw no sign in the forest that anyone was trying to stop her. "Nay, love. I will not forget, nor so easily forsake our promised love. We will be together once again, melamin. I chose to leave my people for you and you alone. I have forsaken my Elven kin in the Havens. I will not depart unto Valinor like the rest." She threw her hands into the air. "I choose a mortal life!" She yelled to the sky. "I cannot alter that choice now when my very life hangs on small fears and doubts."

She had stopped crying but her eyes were still tinged with crimson. She returned to her room, laid down on her bed, and waited for news that the Fellowship was departing. She slowly shifted in and out of consciousness. The day's events mingled with dreams to the point where she was not sure which was true. So enchanting were these dreams that she was only awoken when her father shook her.

Elrond looked down at Arwen, his beautiful daughter, with almost sympathetic eyes. He had not meant to cause his beloved daughter grief. He felt he was doing both of them a favor and sparing them much heartache and sorrow.

"It is time, Arwen. They are about to leave." His voice, hardly above a whisper, barely found its way to her ears. She heard him, but from a distance. "If you wish to see them off, you must go now."

She slowly sat up. She moved in a zombie-like manner, as though she was still in a dream. Her eyes showed no emotion; they were simply brownish- gray orbs that seemed to have no point of focus. She did not recall how she got out of the room and to the place where the whole of Rivendell was waiting to see the Fellowship off.

He was there, standing straight and tall and fair. She looked at him long and hard, trying to discern what he was thinking. Finally, their eyes met and she saw no anger in his gray orbs. They seemed more apologetic than anything. She then understood why he had told her to go to the Havens. He did love her, so much so that he did not want her to bear the pain of a mortal life, and she saw in his eyes how it tormented him not to have her. She nodded.

"I will not give up hope," she mouthed slowly. "Not while our love for each other is still alive."

He nodded slightly in reply. As she watched the man she loved go, probably to his death, a lone tear streaked town her cheek.

"I will wait for you until then end of my days," she whispered to the empty space where Aragorn, son of Arathorn, had recently stood. "Arwen Evenstar will always wait for the Elfstone."

FIN

Author's note: Melamin is "My love" in Elven. Also, please tell me if you would want more. I was thinking of writing this story only from Aragorn's perspective. Please tell me if I should or not.


	2. Aragorn's POV

Title: I Thought You Loved Me (Part Two: Aragorn's POV)

Author: Queen-of-Sporks

Disclaimer: Go back and read the last one.

Author's Note: This is like that last one except it is Aragorn's point of view. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story. It helped me write this one. Also, I am sorry that it took me so long to post this. All translations of the elven used in this story are at the end of the story. Again, diola lle!

Namaarie!

Queen-of-Sporks

----------------------------------------------------I Thought You Loved Me (part two)----------------------------------------------

He watched his love walk off into the sheltered woods of Rivendell and wished for nothing more than to follow her. He knew, however, that it would only make it harder on both of them.

"Amin hiraetha, Undomiel," he whispered to her quickly disappearing form. He waited a few moments longer to see if she would return. Secretly he hoped she would. He would wrap her in a colossal embrace and kiss her and hold her until the world fell apart around them. She did not return. Slowly, he wandered back in the general direction of the Last (or First) Homely House. He had had to use all of his willpower to fight of the urge to reach out and hold her in his arms once more.

"Whatever her grief may be now, is nothing as to what it would be if she did not depart unto the Havens," he reminded himself. He was trying to make their parting easier for him to handle as well but it was not working.

Suddenly, sensing as though someone was behind him, he slowed and stopped. When he turned around he realized he was standing on the very bridge that he and Arwen had pledged their love only a few days before.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_He and Arwen stood talking on the bridge._

_"Renech i lu i erui govannen?" the elf maid questioned._

_"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen," came the surprisingly melodic reply for one of the race of Men._

_"Gwenwin in enninath. U-arnech n naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?"_

_"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people," he responded, sighing for he loved the Evenstar so much and yet wished with all his heart that he did not._

_"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the Ages of this world alone," she declared, placing gently in his hands her necklace, the evenstar jewel, and the symbol of her immortality. "I choose a mortal life."_

_"You cannot give me this, " he whispered, attempting to push the jewel back toward her._

_"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart," she whispered back._

_They leaned toward one another and as their lips met, they seemed as one. The world was right. The Ring did not exist, there was no Dark Lord. It was only he and his beloved together at last_ **---**

"Did you tell her?" The stern voice pulled him from his happy dream. The smile, which had come to his lips after recalling the sweet memory, vanished instantly.

"Vendui, Heruamin. Sut naa lle?" Aragorn greeted in the Elven tongue, bowing in respect.

"Did you tell her?" The forceful and slightly annoyed tone of Elrond's voice told the man that the Lord of Rivendell was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Yes," Aragorn stated, a hint of regret evident in his voice.

"Was she upset?" The tone of his voice, from annoyance to hopeful eagerness, had changed so little that most people would not notice it.

The perceptive man heard the change, though, and while his face remained a mask of stoicism, he was scowling greatly inside. This Elf-lord had been as a father to him for the past 80 some-odd years. Did he not approve of the love between his daughter and his foster son? Or was it jealousy that was showing in the Elf's eyes? Was he jealous that this mere human had captured his only daughter's love so completely? Aragorn studied Elrond's steely gaze closely. Maybe a little of both, he thought.

"Did you hear me, Estel?" Elrond inquired, fetching Aragorn from his contemplations for a second time that day. "Was she upset?"

"I would have to believe that she was. She did not stay and talk longer and if she had, I don't think I could have offered her any words of consolation." Aragorn's voice echoed the feelings of guilt welling up in his stomach. He was, for the first time that he could remember, beginning to feel very uncomfortable talking to the Lord of Imladris.

"You have spared my daughter of much unnecessary grief. I am sure she would thank you if she could see that this is the best for both of you."

"Is it?" Aragorn questioned skeptically, drawing a hurt and shocked expression from Elrond.

"Never before have you doubted my judgment, Estel," Elrond replied in a calm manner that seemed to be sending an unspoken message to the human not to do it again.

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond. I meant no disrespect."

"It is forgiven." Elrond paused, eyeing his foster son for a moment. "You should pack your supplies for the journey, Estel. I believe it is almost time for the Fellowship to depart."

"Yes, My Lord. Excuse me," Aragorn bowed once more, and departed to his room to gather his things.

Once inside the privacy of his room, he let out his frustrations. "Are the Valar themselves against our love!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the wall against which he was leaning. "My love, I am sorry. I love you with all my heart. You know that. Unfortunately, I can do nothing against your father. I am truly sorry. I did not mean to hurt you, my love." He slid down the wall and put his arms on his knees. He rested his head on his arms and hummed softly the "Lay of Lúthien" to himself.

"What am I to do?" He asked no one, after a while, lifting his face from his arms. "I will have to go and leave you. I must help the Ringbearer. You understand that, right? Once this war has passed we will be reunited, my love. I will not stop until the One Ring is destroyed and we are together again, forever. I promise." He stood up. "No matter what you say, Lord Elrond, your daughter and I will be together."

He preceeded to repack what few items he had removed from his pouch. He strapped his sword to his waist and wrapped his claok about his shoulders, staring at his reflection in a mirror. He stsdied that man for a long while. Was he really meant to be the King of Gondor? He had run away from that destiny (he thought) once already in his lifetime. But now. Was the man looking back at him from the mirror the man who was still running away? Or was this man, in fact, the one who would come back to claim the title that he was not sure was trully his? Aragorn wasn't sure himself.

"Perhaps," he quietly told himself, "perhaps, when this war is finally over, I will know who I am and where I really belong."

He unsheathed his sword and studied it for a time. The elves of Imladris had re-forged the shards of Narsil and had given the repaired blade to Aragorn. He had renamed it Andúril, the Flame of the West. He would put this sword, the sword of Elendil, the blade that cut the one ring from Sauron's hand, to good use protecting the Ringbearer.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn whispered, replaying in his mind the pledge he had made to the Ringbearer, to the hobbit named Frodo Baggins. "By my life or death."

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn turned quickly, sheathing his sword. "Legolas. I did not hear you."

"Lle tyava quel, mellonamin?" The Elf-prince asked, a look of worry flashing across his usually calm face.

"I am as well as I will ever be."

Legolas did not believe his friend's statement in the least. He looked curiously at his friend trying to find something that would give him a clue as to what was wrong. He could find nothing. A moment of silence passed before the elf spoke again.

"The Fellowship is about to depart. Shall we join them?" he said, hesitatingly.

"Of course," Aragorn replied, forcing a slight smile, attempting to releive some unneeded tension.

"Come then, my friend," Legolas told him, turning and exiting the room, heading to th meeting place near the "entrance" to the elven citadel. The Fellowship was to be leaving soon but they were to meet there for a final farewell.

Aragorn strapped his travelling pouch to his belt and turning, found himself facing the man in the mirror once more.

"By my life or death." he exited the room, soon coming across the elf who had waited when his friend had not followed.

-----

Standing in front of the whole of Rivendell with the rest of the Fellowship, Aragorn scanned the crowd of elves, desperately trying to see his belovéd once more. When he finally found her he watched her until their eyes met. He saw no anger in nher eyes. They were sad with understanding for what might happen to the one she loved and yet, still full of pride for the courage that man was showing.

She nodded his way and mouthed slowly, "I will not give up hope. Not while our love for each other is still alive."

He nodded his silent agreement and quickly turned to leave.

"The Elfstone will return to the waiting arms of the Evenstar. Then, the two will be together forever," he muttered as he walked out of Imladris.

He thought of his last statement. What if she didn't wait for him? What if she had told him she would so the pain of parting would be less severe? What if he didn't return? What, then, would happen to Arwen Undomiel? With these thoughts in mind, Aragorn was ready to turn back, but a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"She will wait for you, mellonamin," the melodic voice of the Elf- prince reassured him.

Realizing that his thought were folly indeed, Aragorn turned to regard his friend. "Diola lle, mellonamin. Diola lle."

**FIN**

-------------------

Author's Note:

Here are the translations to all the Elven used:

Amin hiraetha - I'm sorry.

Renech i lu i erui govannen - Arwen's 1st Translation: Do you remember when we first met?

Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen - Aragorn's Translation: I thought I had strayed into a dream.

Gwenwin in enninath. U-arnech n naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen - Arwen's 2nd Translation: Long years have passed. You did not wear the troubles you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?

Vendui - Greetings

Heruamin - My lord

Sut naa lle - How are you?

Lle tyava quel - Do you feel well?

Mellonamin - My friend

Diola lle - Thank you.

Additional Note:

I am trying to decide if I should attempt an Elrond POV. What do you think? Please tell me if I should try for more or if I should leave well enough alone. Thanks!

Namaarie Melloneamin!

Queen-of-Sporks


	3. Fleeting Glances

Title: I Thought You Loved Me (part 3: Elrond's POV)  
Subtitle: Fleeting Glances

Author: Queen-of-Sporks

Disclaimer: See chapter 2 (Aragorn's POV)

Author's Note: Wow… so I am **UBER** sorry for not writing anything sooner. This was all caused by major writer's block. So now, I offer unto your criticism (both good or bad), a slightly different style to do Elrond's POV. I think it is a bit more poetic so… here goes! Please enjoy and R&R!

--------------------------------------------------**FLEETING GLANCES (Elrond's POV)--------------------------------------------------**

I see the love in their eyes when they cast a fleeting glance to one another. My darling daughter, the Evenstar and her love, a mortal man, though he is of the race of the Numenor. I once told her the story of Beren the mortal and his elven love, Luthien Tinuviel. They too loved and were happy for but a glimpse in time compared for her long elven life.

Daughter, do you realize that your life with this man would be as fleeting as that secret, stolen glance? Do you not fathom that your years together will in no way come close to even equaling your years alone when his soul has left that mortal body? How can you expect me to not try to keep you from that pain? How can you even believe that for one moment in this never-ending lifetime of ours I could stand by and watch while you suffer? That I could maintain a silent vigilance while my only daughter's heart is destroyed in the passionate fires of love, like the One Ring in the fires of Mount Doom, is a concept that I understand not.

Evenstar, when mortals die no one knows where their souls go. But you, my daughter, you have the ability to live life eternal in the Undying Lands. You have the chance any mortal would dream of, for who does not wish to live forever? Go to Valinor, my Arwen Evenstar. Go with your people, with the race you belong. The pain will be greater if you do not now release your grasp on this foolish love. You must realize that I only wish for your happiness, my child, and that you leaving Middle Earth is the only way for this to come about.

And as for you Estel, the Elfstone, there is not much for me to say. You have somehow turned my daughter against her people, so to speak. You have bewitched her in a way not seen since Beren and Tinuviel. How, I fear, I will never know. But, Estel, you shall not have her. She belongs with her people. You could never offer her more than a limited quantity of happiness. A far less number of years of joy than she deserves. She does not belong with you. Her destiny is to go to the Undying Lands with the rest of her kin and you, mortal man, to remain here until your soul fades from your body and passes the boundaries of both time and space. I will not allow you to drag my daughter with you into a fate so unbefitting of the Evenstar.

Go fight this war, Elfstone. It is most likely you will not return to see her face again. And if by some chance you do survive, she will have forgotten and go unto Valinor where her soul belongs. I offer you my blessings on your journey, as I should, my foster son, but know this. You will only have my daughter if you face your destiny and take up the rule of Gondor. And lucky for myself as well as my daughter, you are too afraid of your destiny. So if you do not perish and pass from this world surely you will continue to dash from the destiny of your bloodline and hide from the man you were born to be.

So in all truth, I ask of myself as I bid you and the Fellowship farewell, what have I to fear from this love that will not last?

**FIN!**

-----------------------

Another Author's note: This will most likely be the last I will write of I Thought You Loved Me. :'( I hope you have enjoyed it. Once again, without your wonderful reviews, I could not have gotten the inspiration. I actually managed this in about ten minutes or so. (proudful smile) Thanks once again! Hugs reviewers and gives them some sort of yummy food they are craving


End file.
